emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3698 (28th March 2004)
Plot Zoe receives confirmation of the paternity test results and resolves to make sure she gets custody of Noah by making Charity an offer she believes she will not be able to refuse. She instructs her solicitor that she will agree to change her testimony at Charity's appeal in return for custody of the child, but there is another condition too which Charity discovers when Zoe goes to visit her at the hospital. In exchange for Zoe changing her testimony Charity must give up Noah, and, waive all rights to the Tate Estate. Zoe gives Charity one night to think it over. Robert offers Katie a lift to the STD clinic, she accepts but insists this doesn’t mean that she wants to spend time with him. On their return from the clinic he reminds her that she once told him she loved him. Katie says she didn’t mean it. Later over a coffee in the café Robert tells Andy that Donna’s still being a moody cow. Of course Viv overhears this and has a go at Robert, accusing him of passing an STD onto Donna. Viv then throws Robert and Andy out. Later Katie has to make her excuses when Andy suggests an early night. As Lisa and Debbie prepare a welcome home party for Cain, Zak returns alone and tells them Cain won’t be coming because he’s still inside after hitting a screw. As Debbie’s face, drops Cain steps from behind the door. Zak’s joke goes down like a lead balloon with Debbie. When Debbie later suggests that Cain comes to the hospital to see the baby she is upset to learn that Cain shares Zak’s views on the ‘Tate’ baby. Debbie storms off leaving Cain to plot some trouble for Scott with Zak. That evening in the pub the Dingles intimidate Scott with some less than subtle threats. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Carl King - Tom Lister *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt Locations *Skipdale Women's Prison - Solicitor's room and hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Connelton View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Living room and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,811,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes